Mobile wireless communication has progressed from closed platforms in primarily voice-based cellular phones to becoming embedded in a variety of open platforms which support data and voice, such as smartphones, notebook computers and personal digital assistants (PDAs). Different types of wireless services include WLAN and cellular networks. When a user desires to switch between different services in an unfamiliar geographical area, the available services are difficult to determine. Often, a user must contact the wireless service provider to determine which services are available in particular geographical areas. If the user travels in many different geographic areas, the burden of trying to determine which services are available in which geographic areas becomes too great.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a user to more easily determine the existence of services in a particular geographic area.